1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measuring devices and in particular to wheeled measuring devices, including a counter for indicating the measured distances.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one form of measuring device, a counter is mounted in a housing. The counter shaft is rotated by means of a driven gear thereon which, in turn, is driven by a driver gear mounted on the axle of a wheel journaled in the housing.
A problem arises in the provision of such wheeled measuring devices in that it is desirable to utilize a common form of counter in connection with different types of measurement, such as metric measurements, English system measurements, small increment measurements, and large increment measurements, etc.